Twin Demons
by LittleWhiteLiesSing
Summary: In the Kingdom of Ouran twins of the same gender are considered touched by evil. Only by hiding the fact that one of the brothers isn't really a girl can make sure they both live. AU, Yaoi, Incest


~Ouran~

~Chapter 1~

**AN: So this is my first Ouran Host Club story! Be nice, read and review! This is about the twins and my take on them going from being totally self-centered to being the life of the party. And it is YAOI! Yes it is! So no getting mad at me. I warned you. Also, I'm planning on making this a three-some but haven't yet decided on the other character...**

* * *

><p>"Ninty-eight, ninty-nine, one hundred. Exactly one hundred strokes of a silver brush through your hair. Are you satisfied now?" Crossing his arms Kaoru pouted at the reflection of the one's hair he brushed. Eyes of the purest amber met matching ones. Disheveled crimson hair was the opposite of the neat fiery redhead. Perfectly identical twins down to smallest marks on their unblemished skin.<p>

"I guess so..." replied the other twin, the older twin. Long hair was so out of fashion within the kingdom of Ouran but Hikaru and his brother Kaoru were forced to keep their hair long enough to reach their shoulders. Grabbing one of many violet ribbons from the dresser before him Hikaru tied his hair back to keep it from tangling again, otherwise his maid wouldn't have the same patience as Kaoru and just force him into a wig again.

He knew it was fair. This was the only way it could be fair of course but he hated pretending to be a girl every other day. Today, like many other days, Hikaru was painfully jealous of Kaoru. Every other day Kaoru was jealous of him. But both brothers knew it was this or death. Here in Ouran twins of the same gender were considered cursed by a demon and it was customary to kill at least one when born. Only if the babies were of a different gender were they allowed to live. In such a case they were even considered lucky. Everyone followed this rule, even the king. The only one who refused the custom was the king's foreign bride. Keeping both babies she proceeded to pass one off as a girl, lying to even the king to keep his children safe.

Until they were old enough to understand the world around them they went along with whoever decided to dress them that day. When the day came they could make their own decisions they agreed to trade off on the burden of hiding who they were.

"Do you know what we're doing today?" Hikaru asked as he went over to the secret passageway that connected his and his brother's rooms. The whole palace was full of them, spreading and leading throughout the old castle. Very few people knew about the passages and even fewer actually used them. This was the one safe way they could visit each other without fear of discovery. If their father had his way they'd only ever be able to see each other while at social events. But they were far too close. It was like they were more than just twins, they seemed to share the same soul. When one moved the other changed position to accommodate. Thoughts voiced by one were finished by the other. Feelings that came from one were mirrored in the other. Being separated from each other caused an almost physical pain after a while.

"Does it matter?" No, but they both secretly hoped for something new. Something so they could each start living more than half of a life.

"Then I guess I'll go be you," Hikaru said, opening the secret door. The cold darkness made him shiver inside. It was just a short walk between the rooms but still so easy to get lost of one wasn't sure of the way. "Remember Kaoru, I threw a fit yesterday when I was told I had to find a bride soon."

"I'll remember."

Closing the door behind him, Hikaru made his way to his brother's room. Today, he was to pretend he was his brother Kaoru and pretend he was a girl. As the younger of the two twins Kaoru was doomed to forever pretend he was a female; Or he would be if they weren't similar enough to trade identities back and forth. But they both knew that once Hikaru got married, for it had to be the older and strictly _male_ twin, that Kaoru would be the only one pretending to be a female. If Hikaru got married he hoped to marry someone smart enough to tell the difference between him and his brother. They would have to be the type of woman to see beyond their deceptions and know who _Hikaru _was.

But when their maids and parents couldn't tell the difference between them how could he expect anyone to be able to tell? The only way people could pretend to know was the fact that Kaoru was supposed to pretend to be the female daughter so they always assumed that wasthe case, even when it was Hikaru pretending.

It was cruel really, how everyone who thought one of them was a girl was always saying how they knew the twins. No one really knew them. Caution for their own lives made them keep others at a distance already, but it was more than just that. They hated people. They hated how everyone wanted to be their friends only because they were rotaly. The sons and daughters of nobles from throughout Ouran came to visit the court to try to curry favor from them and their parents. As warm and welcoming as the King and Queen were, their sons were as cold and vicious. Tricks were played on those they disliked and no one was respected enough to be saved from their vicious tongues. Even worse were the scandalous rumors they permitted, even encouraged, be spread.

Safely inside Kaoru's room, Hikaru didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he yelled through the door. Pushing the door open with one hand while a tray was balanced on the other the maid entered.

"Good morning, Lord Kaoru," she said in her quiet voice. She was one of the four people in the whole kingdom who knew the twins secret. "You've got an audience with your mother the Queen this morning. I think it's about the Duke of Heatherside who's come to ask for your hand yet again."

The esteemed Duke... Ew. In no realm was Hikaru or Kaoru interested in such a man. Nothing about him was appealing, not even his wealth. It was barely even something to take a second look at compared to their own wealth. But for some reason, not matter how many times they denied his request for Kaoru's hand he kept coming back. Last year on their eighteenth birthday Kaoru even decided that he'd was going to become a nun to keep from getting married. Any guy who married his would quickly discover he wasn't a she and they'd have to die. As much as they hated their life sometimes they didn't want it to end just yet.

Placing the tray upon a small table in the room, the maid hurried over to find a dress for Hikaru. "Blue today, or perhaps pink..." she mumbled to herself, sorting through the different dresses hanging in the closet. It didn't matter the slightest bit which one she chose. Each one was uncomfortable and none could hide the fact that he didn't have the chest of a woman. So they just lied and said he was just that flat chested.

Pulling a yellow dress with white lace and frills from the closet she approached Hikaru with a polite smile. "'Shall we?" Sighing in resignation, Hikaru began stripping where he stood. He had no reservations about his body and would gladly flaunt it when given the chance. It also didn't hurt that the maid didn't seem to mind him standing in front of her stark naked. Grabbing the woman's undergarments from her, he slid into them before turning around and holding his arms up so she could help him with the corset. By far the worst part, Hikaru had thrown a fit the first time he had to wear one. It was hard to breath in and made him sit abnormally straight. The only good thing about it was the way it gave him some semblance of womanly curves. Not much, but just enough that no one had questioned his gender. Corset in place the dress was finally slipped over his head and tied up.

Trying to not glare at the maid, Hikaru went to sit in front of the vanity so the maid could do his hair and makeup. Red hair was quickly put into small sausage curls and blue shadow coated his eyelids were powdered and rouge put upon his lips. Honestly, he thought the makeup was almost revolting. It was so much and the colors were all wrong for him. If he must wear the damned stuff couldn't he at least use earthy tones to complement his eyes or even shades of black and gray to make them stand out? The blues and pinks and greens were too much for him. They clashed against his natural coloring horribly.

Finally finished being made up for the day, Hikaru strode from his room, ignoring the tray of food that was brought for him. He'd request something be brought fresh from the kitchen while he held audience with his mother. Down the halls of the southern most wing where the twins lived alone, past the ball room and the audience chamber, over to one of the many greeting rooms in the eastern wing of the house, Hikaru traveled to meet his mother. The guard at the door announced his coming to the queen and held the door open until he passed. As it shut behind him, Hikaru curtseyed politely. His parents were the only people he would even pretend to be polite to; his father for being the king, his mother for saving him and keeping him alive.

"Good morning, mother," he said, voice high and girlish as he could make it. It sounded close enough to Kaoru's version of a girl's voice that they could pass off being the same person.

"Kaoru, come, we have guests today." Going over to the offered seat, Hikaru tried not to let his impatience show. He hated the days the nobles came to complain to the Queen about anything they thought she could fix, or ask for things she would not give. He almost hated it as much as the days she let the commoners come and make their requests of her. "The princess of Lobelia has come with some of her attending ladies in waiting to visit your brother. I hope you'll hold that tongue of yours and not scare them off just yet. He has to marry eventually, you know."

"I don't see why," said Hikaru. He was really annoyed with the idea of marriage. "We don't need anyone else. Hikaru and I are fine by ourselves."

"If he doesn't then there will be no heir. Without an heir, and no family close enough to take control of Ouran it will be a civil war trying to decide who's next in charge."

He knew all of that. He'd known since day one that he'd have to marry. But why couldn't Kaoru then have the same chance? He'd never be happy being forced to marry someone just as he'd never be happy with someone unless Kaoru could be happy too. Besides, he'd never wanted a woman in _that_ way. Not that he was a pure virgin, but he just had no desire in women. How he was supposed to have a child with one was beyond his imagination.

"Whatever," he said, leaning back in his chair in an undignified way. If he could slouch he'd do that as well.

Nobles of all rankings came from throughout Ouran to see the royal family. Some came to ask for monetary assistance, a few for other reasons. If it was for anything more than just a purely social call they met with the Queen and whoever was pretending to be the daughter for the day. For hours Hikaru sat there, bored out of his mind but keeping his mouth shut. Many people came and went and Hikaru listened to each nobles request until a page came in with a single letter for the Queen. After reading it twice she set it aside without revealing its contents to her son. Curious, Hikaru wanted to ask but still more people came in to visit the Queen. The whole day was spent inside that room. It was enough to drive a person mad.

When the audience hours were finally done Hikaru gladly ran from the room as quickly as possible, choosing not to say goodbye to his mother as properly as he should've. The last thing he wanted to do was waste the last hours of sunlight sitting indoors with the Queen. He wanted, _needed_, to find Kaoru.

He checked everywhere he expected Kaoru to be, then everywhere a prince would be, then everywhere they had some secret connection to. For the first time in his memory, Hikaru could not find his brother. It was as if he had disappeared from the castle. Everyone he asked had seen him at some point during the day but they were clueless as to where he'd gone.

Grumbling in anger, not bothering to try to disguise him voice, Hikaru made his way to the vast garden on the roof of the east wing of the castle. He particularly like flowers but no one was ever in this garden. Most of the time couples conducted secret affairs in the rose maze behind the castle or in the carefully manicured garden to the front. But up here things were left to just grow as they wanted which tended to upset the noble ladies' delicate sensibilities.

Seating himself on one of the only two benches up here Hikaru sighed. Life was becoming too monotonous. Even with the pranks they played and the games they mastered to beat, nothing new ever happened and ever could. He just wanted something, anything new. Was that so wrong?

"Hey, are you okay?"

Hikaru looked up, startled. Never once had anyone ever been up here while he was. This was his and Kaoru's place. But here was some short brunette who looked to be about his own age asking him if he was okay. Big, brown eyes were full of concern and set in a delicate face that could either belong to a boy or a girl. Even though the person was in pants those eyes were far too big and open and even though the cut of hair was short it wasn't necessarily masculine.

"Just who do you think you are? Interrupting the peace of a princess?" snapped Hikaru.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so mean about it." Giving Hikaru a once over the brunette clapped their hands together, suddenly realizing who they were talking to. "Oh, you're princess Kaoru, aren't you? I'm Haruhi. I work up here in the garden."

"You actually do work up here?" scoffed Hikaru. Haruhi had to be joking. It didn't look like anyone had bothered with it for weeks. But that was a commoner for you, they just didn't know who things worked. Probably the reason Haruhi had been placed up here in the garden that no one normally saw. But for all that Hikaru knew what the noble ladies did and didn't like in their flower gardens, he would never admit this was more to his liking. There was something wild here. This was a place to break rules and not be frowned upon for it. It was safe.

The look Haruhi gave him then told Hikaru that the gardener was definitely, without a doubt, a girl. Only a female could give a person a look that was both offended, insulting right back, and tolerant. "If you don't like it then leave."

"I don't have to, this is _my_ castle, after all."

The look Haruhi gave him said she didn't really care who he was but she knew what the rules were. "Just try not to kill any of the plants," she said turning her back to him and heading back to whatever she was doing.

Hikaru mumbled a few unpleasant things about difficult commoners but didn't really mind. Yeah, she was a bit surly, but it was almost nice having someone who wasn't constantly bowing and scraping to please him. She didn't seem to care whether he was royalty or not. To her he was just a person; a nosy person interrupting her work and messing up her flowers. He really wanted to ask her to stay and talk to her but that would be beneath him. Besides, he didn't need someone like her. He had Kaoru.

Kaoru. Where was his brother? What was he doing? Hopefully, he wasn't causing any problems that Hikaru would later need to figure out. They were so close as twins that it wasn't as hard as one might think, switching identities back and forth. But they always tried to keep their stories straight and not cause any troubles or put themselves in a situation the other would have to figure out. It was just too troublesome.

But if Kaoru wasn't causing problems what was he doing?

* * *

><p>"Please tell me you're joking." Kaoru hid his face in his hands, hoping Hikaru would stop yelling soon. The sun had set long ago and Hikaru had washed off his makeup almost immediately upon returning to Kaoru's room. Kaoru had been sitting in Hikaru's room waiting for him to return for a while, almost three hours. He's skipped dinner and come straight back here after the events of the day. Terrifying events. Then Hikaru had come in looking for him and Kaoru had tried to calmly explain to Hikaru what had happened but Hikaru wasn't taking it well.<p>

"It wasn't much, I swear." His voice was painfully tight. He was paniking. He had known his brother wasn't going to take this well. He'd wanted to avoid this for as long as possible but he'd never be able to keep this from Hikaru, especially when Hikaru would be himself tomorrow.

A small group of friends from multiple places around the world had come here seeking to change princess Kaoru's mind about becoming a nun and instead marrying one of them. More importantly, they were all supporting one particular prince Tamaki Souh from a far overseas country, farther than even Lobelia, in his quest to marry Kaoru. Too bad they didn't know he wasn't a girl and could not possibly marry him.

But that hadn't stopped them from at least trying to befriend prince Hikaru. Painfully friendly, Tamaki was a cheerful, outgoing, annoyingly pleasant person who, in spite of all of Kaoru's insults and rebuffs, had decided by the end of the day Kaoru - as Hikaru - was one of his new best friends. It was truly disgusting.

His band of annoyingly well-to-do friends were almost as bad. There were the cousins Mitsukuni Honinozuka and Tamaki Morinozuka, one who looked and acted like a child, the other who was mature enough that he barely said two words all day; and Kyouya Ootori, quiet, holier-than-thou far more intelligent than he should be third son of the Lord of Birtchside, the favorite noble of Kaoru's father. He'd met Kyouya once or twice before but had never bothered getting to know the boy. Now that Tamaki had come trying to woo the imaginary princess Kyouya was fully on board to help him in his insane plans.

Everything had started off pretty normally; Kaoru had met his father as Hikaru to discuss their visitors when they boys arrived. Mitsukuni and Tamaki were the oldest at twenty-one, going by Honi and Mori respectively, and had come in bearing letters from everyone's families saying they had permission to spend the next few weeks or months in the castle trying to help Tamaki woo Kaoru. Then Tamaki had barged in with Kyouya at his heels, greeting the king and inviting Hikaru to come ridding with him. As much as Kaoru wanted to say no his father sent him along to play nice and get to know the boys. He didn't know that Kaoru wasn't actually a girl and loved the idea of 'her' getting married. So he sent Kaoru - as Hikaru - along.

Out of the King's presence Tamaki became a complete idiot. It was as if everything had been handed to him on a golden platter his whole life. He could barely do the most basic tasks that took more than lifting a single finger. And even when Kaoru's family had the most amazing, up-to-date technology Tamaki made him feel like he was living in the stone age. Kaoru was really going to lose his mind and kill the stupid blond boy. With blond hair the sparkled in the sun and the strangest violet eyes he'd ever seen, Tamaki was certainly attractive. He looked like a real prince, refined and dignified. Until he opened his mouth. Then the illusion was shattered.

Kyouya was Tamaki's opposite with his dark black hair and metal grey eyes. Every word that came from his lips was intelligent or insulting. He didn't even spare Kaoru when he did something the brunette decided was almost as idiotic as Tamaki's actions. Huni had coloring similar to Tamaki's but instead he had large blue eyes. He also had a strange habit of clinging to Mori. And for all that Honi looked like Tamaki Mori had similar coloring to Kyouya.

The cousins had ridden off so Huni could chase after a little deer and rabbit he'd seen. Tamaki had gotten into the spirit as well and chased after them leaving Kaoru and Kyouya alone. That's when things went south quickly. Kyouya had begun by asking a few small questions that seemed rather pointless. They were all about finding wives and his 'sister.' Why Kaoru should care was beyond him. It wasn't like he was the one who'd be getting married anyways.

They'd dismounted and tied their horses to a low branch on a lone tree on a hill. From there the other would be able to find their way back to them pretty easily. Leaning against the tree Kaoru tried to look bored with the conversation. But he hadn't been able to keep his face straight when Kyouya finally got to the point of his questions. "I've heard a strange rumor. They say the reason you aren't interested in anyone else is because you and your sister are having an affair of your own."

Okay, they'd actively tried to spread those rumors. When Kaoru was playing the role of the princess he'd cling to Hikaru and say things no princess should ever say. That was why their father tried to keep them separated as much as possible. But hearing Kyouya say it so bluntly was strange. No one actually confronted them about their actions. "But then I've heard that you have no desire for women." Arms on either side of him, Kaoru had nowhere to run. Kyouya had effectively trapped him against the tree. Pressing one leg between Kaoru's the redhead let out a yelp when his member was rubbed against. "So which is it?"

Pushing Kyouya away with a growl, Kaoru straightened his clothes as if they were a disheveled mess. He needed something to do with his hands so he didn't hit Kyouya for touching him so personally. "It doesn't matter who I like or how I feel, it's none of your business," he said with a glare.

Shouts and the pounding of hooves signaled the return of the rest of the group. Not wanting to see them - what if they thought the same of Hikaru and Kaoru - Kaoru untied his horse and galloped away, back to the safety of the castle. Without making any other stops he went straight to Hikaru's room to wait. When Hikaru finally came in Kaoru couldn't help but blurt out what had happened. No one had ever touched him _there_ before, except for Hikaru. His body was Hikaru's. No matter the lies and games and rumors, that one was true. Kaoru loved Hikaru and couldn't imagine his older twin with anyone else. He'd given Hikaru his body knowing full well that Hikaru was the only one who'd ever touch it, the only one he wanted to touch him.

Head in his hands Kaoru kept his eyes averted. He was so ashamed he'd let anyone touch him in the most place, even if it was through clothes. "I'm sorry Hikaru," he mumbled. Even worse than just having to deal with that, now Hikaru was going to have to see Kyouya tomorrow and act like he was the one who'd been in that position.

"I don't like the idea of him wanting to touch you in any way," Hikaru said through clenched teeth. "Lay down." Following his brother's order Kaoru lay back on Hikaru's bed, hands still covering his face. "Move your hands." Slowly lowering his hands Kaoru watched Hikaru climb onto the bed above him. "I don't like knowing someone might touch you again. You're mine."

A hand began tracing the lines of the face that was just like his own. Kaoru loved having Hikaru's hands on him. It gave him such a safe feeling. Each touch, every time, was like electricity grazing his skin. Even the most innocent touch sent fire straight down into Kaoru's groin. Hikaru's hands continued down to Kaoru's neck and lower, beginning to undo the small buttons on his shirt. His fingers accidentally brushed against his skin each time a button was undone. By the time Kaoru's shirt was undone he was nearly panting with need. He wanted more contact than the barely there brushing against his skin. He hated being teased like this. His mind always got five steps ahead to when Hikaru was in him, making him hard as a rock from barely any contact.

Reaching up to Hikaru's night shirt he pulled until the fabric ripped. He wasn't going to be as teasing as Hikaru tonight. "Don't be a tease, Hika," the younger twin said, a slight growl in his tone urging the elder on. Laughing Hikaru obliged, shoving a hand into the waist of Kaoru's pants to cup his brother's hard member. Groaning in satisfaction Kaoru arched his back and shoved his hips into his brother's hand. It felt so good. Such simple contact was so amazing. "More," he breathed. One hand on each of their hips Kaoru pulled their pants down at the same time, freeing both of their erections. "Now."

Laughing at his brother's impatience Hikaru held up to fingers to Kaoru's lips for him to suck on. Everyone always said that the prince was the impatient, harsh, irrational one. In private Kaoru could be just as pushy as Hikaru. Tongue slipping out to lap at the offered fingers Kaoru sucked on those two fingers as if they were what he really wanted to suck on. Deciding they were wet enough Hikaru took them from Kaoru's mouth and placed them at his brother's entrance. Without pause he shoved them straight into his brother.

Arching his back, Kaoru cried out in pain. Two fingers right away were rougher than he was used to. He felt uncomfortably stretched already but just wet enough the friction wouldn't make his skin rip. And even with the roughness Kaoru loved the pain. Hikaru was the only one who could make him feel so... alive. Yes, it hurt, but it was a pleasurable pain. "Do it Hika."

Leaning down Hikaru captured Kaoru's lips as he forced himself into his brother. Kaoru's cries were lost in Hikaru's mouth. It hurt, it hurt like none other. He felt like he was being ripped apart. The pain was intoxicating.

Small tears rolled down Kaoru's cheeks. Placing small kisses over his brother's cheeks Hikaru licked up the tears as the fell. "I love you Kaoru," he muttered. "I don't want anyone else touching you." He pulled out and shoved himself back into Kaoru roughly, gaining another moan of pain from his brother. "You're mine."

"Yours," Kaoru repeated with a gasp. Each thrust from Hikaru sent stars into his vision. He loved feeling his brother filling him.

Harder and faster Hikaru thrust into his brother. Hikaru fisted his hand in Kaoru's hair and yanked his head back so he could attack his neck. Licking gently until Kaoru was groaning he bit down hard, eliciting a loud moan from Kaoru. He shoved himself deeper and deeper into Kaoru until he could feel Kaoru begin to clentch around him. "Come for me, Kaoru," he whispered.

As if those words triggered his release, Kaoru clawed at his brothers back as he came between them. Feeling his brother spasm around him and under him Hikaru shoved himself deep into him one last time as he came in his brother. "I love you," he murmured, collapsing on top of Kaoru. "No one is ever allowed to touch you. No one but me."


End file.
